demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Tachýti̱ta
Peter Tachýti̱ta is a son of Hermes.Peter's Biography,via Demigod Creator, post 298. Appearance Peter stands roughly at 5'11" with an athletic build. Although he isn't big and bulky with muscles like other campers, he is muscular in his own right with a slender and runner's type build. He has chestnut colored hair with bright hazel colored eyes. He is considerably fair skinned and he has a soft, baby-like face. Personality Peter has a quite laid back personality although at times he is quite impulsive. He is always looking for something fun to do as he gets bored very easily, causing him to do whatever is necessary to keep his boredom in check. He is normally considered quite the prankster and goofball, always trying to get a laugh in and make others laugh too. Because of his love of pranks he is often seen in trouble with others and can cause others to despise him. Amongst girls he is usually considered quite the flirt, although those he is really interested in he tends to stay away in fear of something going wrong. Story Peter Hamilton Tachýti̱ta was born on August 25,1999 in Detroit, Michigan. His mother had recently moved there from Greece after getting a mysterious note by someone who told her it was not safe for her and her child there. Once the child was born,the boy went through many hardships. First of which was that from birth something was always wrong with his legs,and by age 4 he could not walk at all and was wheelchair bound. Another hardship was that he didn't have a lot of friends because his house kept "mysteriously getting destroyed" (No one would believe him when he said monsters did it). By age 5 1/2 his mother had married and gave birth to Peter's other siblings, although he always felt like an outsider even within his own family. It wasn't until he turned 14 when he was finally told that Dylan O'Hara (the man his mother married) was not his father which lead to an emotional breakdown. From then on Peter began searching for his father's roots, dedicating a whole wall in his room to it. He never exactly found who it was with the map and later it was taken down by his mother who thought it was unhealthy. The next year was horrible for him, not only because of feeling as if he doesn't belong with his own family, but also because his dyslexia and ADHD only continued to get worse as he aged and making his grades in school plummet. On his 15th birthday he wished that his real father would come and help him/take him away from his home. Coincidentally, the same day, a ring at the doorbell sounded along with a package sitting at the front porch.Inside the package was a note that said "May all your dreams come true. Love, Dad", a metal helmet like cap with wings on it, and a roll of duct tape. Peter loved the gift and wore it for the rest of the day and eventually to bed. When he woke up the next day, Peter could feel something was different. Like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. To his surprise,he found that his legs had seemingly healed overnight and he could walk. The cap was enchanted to heal Peter a day after he had put it on due to the dispute that Hermes had with Ares. Ares had insulted Hermes and the child because he was a "cripple" and "could never be a true demigod" due to not being a warrior. That was only the beginning,after a few days of having his legs back Peter began to notice that he could run faster than everyone else and even outruncars. Eventually it evolved to more than just outrunning cars and people, it came to outrunning high speed trains. It was then Peter knew something was different. A couple weeks later Peter's home was attacked by monsters in which other demigods, including a daughter of Hermes, responded by saving him. They then concluded that Peter was also a demigod and they convinced both him and his mother to let him accompany them to their journey back to camp to where they arrived yesterday. Almost immediately he was claimed by Hermes and he was sent to their cabin. Fatal Flaw Reluctance to fight others, always tries to see the best in people even when it's not there so he misjudges them, too optimistic. Ablilities and Items Abilities Super Speed Granted to him from his father following a dispute with Ares, Peter has the ability to achieve superhuman feats of speed. Uncommon even amongst his own brethren, Peter is capable of moving at speeds faster than the naked eye can see. Peter is capable of moving at speeds at/exceeds that of the sound barrier (770 mph). He is able to propel himself at incredible speeds to which most cannot see or if they can see a blur of whatever clothing he currently has on. Peter's body is adapted towards the rigors of high-speed running. His cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many times more efficient than those of a normal human being. He metabolizes an estimated 95% of the caloric energy content of foodstuffs (normal humans use about 25%). The chemical processes of Peters musculature are so highly enhanced that his body does not generate fatigue poisons, the normal by-products of locomotion, which force the body to rest. Rather, his body constantly expels waste products during his accelerated respiration through exhalation. His joints are smoother and lubricated more efficiently than those of a normal human being. His tendons have the tensile strength of spring steel. His bones contain unknown materials significantly more durable than calcium to withstand the dynamic shocks of his feet touching the ground at speeds a human could never achieve or withstand. Peter's practical reaction time is several times faster than a normal human's and the speed at which his brain processes information is heightened to a level commensurate with his bodily speed, enabling him to perceive his surroundings while traveling at high velocities. Peter's lachrymose is more viscous than normal, thus preventing rapid evaporation and replenishment of surface fluids on his eyeballs under the influence of high wind velocity to occlude his vision. Peter's speed is highly unpredictable to others most likely caused by the fact that he suddenly disappears to their eyes. Peter's ability to move at the speed he can changed overtime, as he gets older and closer to adulthood the faster he'll become. He has even outrun bullets on occasion (9mm) although he tries to stay away from things like that. He was significantly faster than the bullet as it was in slow motion like everything else and took what felt to him like a minute to reach its target (although by that time Peter had already pushed the target out of the way). Peter's usual speed is always somewhere around of the sound barrier or just below it to not disturb those around him,although he is capable of reaching speeds up to Mach 5 when the situation calls for it without the help of his cap given to. His lower and upper body are stronger than others because of having to withstand friction along with being more resistant to damage. With his legs, he can press 10 times his own weight and with his arms 3 times more than his weight. Weapons Magical Roll of Duck Tape Peter often says, "Nothing can't be fixed with duck tape. The only thing better is magical duck tape." This enhanced item was given to him by his father on his way to camp. It was enchanted to make anything work or go be fixed once it was applied. The application usually applies to machines but after an escapade, Peter found that it also could fix wounds by applying it,depending on the degree of the wound. The tape is also extremely durable and strong,able to withstand the weight and pressure up to which of a large construction vehicle and is hard to rip off when it sticks to something. The duck tape can also be used as a grappling hook by slapping it on something to help climb up a wall or to swing. It is also enchanted in which the roll never runs out. Helmet of Hermes: Another gift from his father he has is the helmet of Hermes, a winged metal cap that Peter often wears. It serves as a weapon as Peter can take it off and fling it at enemies like a Frisbee at high speeds( has sharp edges) and comes back to him like a boomerang. It also serves as an enhancement increasing his already great speed by 5 accompanied with a durability enhancement. Bladed Yo Yo: In Peters possession he had two bladed yo-yo's to use in a battle. He made these himself out of older ones,in which they are made to house the blades during conventional use and sheath the blades once in a battle like situation.Peter has mastered both forms of use, especially in battle, slinging the weapons left and right at high speeds. The string in the yo-yo's are enchanted in which they are nearly indestructible (cannot be cut). Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Inspiring Others * Natural born leader * Speed * Quick and Clever thinker Weaknesses * Is just as slow as everyone else when asleep * Usually tries to avoid physical confrontation which can lead to him holding back and his downfall * Speed greatly affects his glucose levels, so he needs to consume great amounts of food equal to that of the calories burned from running Likes & Dislikes Likes * Pranks * Fun * Food * Running * Humor Dislikes * Bullies * Those with no sense of humor * Punishments * Being hungry * Being bored Trivia * Peter was created on October 19th, 2014 and accepted by Sunny on October 19th, 2014 * Most of his clothes are custom made by children of Hephaestus, so they can handle the speeds he can run at and don't burn or rip up before he reaches his destination. References Navigation Category:Males Category:Hermes campers Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Original Characters Category:Plot Characters Category:Rise of the Hierophant Characters Category:Earthfall Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Precursor Arc Characters Category:Orig's Characters Category:Knights of Olympus Category:Retired Knights of Olympus